Orton In Oz
by Can'tStandIdiots
Summary: Randy Orton ignores a Storm Warning and him and Cody Rhodes awaken on their tour bus In Oz; where the bus has crashed down on the Wicked Witch of the East ... Stephanie McMahon.


Randy sat back in his chair looking around the dull colored room for where their meeting with Triple H, Stephanie, Linda and Vince McMahon was being held. Simply kicking his feet out, he crossed his arms not really caring what they were talking about.

Linda looked around at the group, "So we all want you to head home, the storm has cancelled a majority of our shows," dismissing all of them she watched as they all started to walk out. Randy held his belt close and he and Cody walked out talking. Cody looked up at the sky and he raised a brow but him and Orton had insisted on trying to get a head start to get to the next show before everyone else to get some gym time in. Heading onto the bus, the two of them sat down and the driver pulled out onto the road. Randy looked at Cody about to say something before the bus started to shake and he felt the bus lifting up off the ground. Trying to get up he fell hitting his head and blacked out.

Randy woke up with the jolt of the bus falling. He looked around and raised a brow as he felt his way around as the bus was sideways. Cody sat up and he looked around, "We're alive!" he stated sitting up quickly he and Randy walked to the door and managed to get the door opened. Seeing the bright colors as they opened the door, they both stepped out and looked around.

"The fuck are we?" Randy asked scratching his head.

Cody shook his head, "I don't know, but I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," he stated as Kansas was the last show that they had before getting the storm warning. Cody was about to say something else but he looked around hearing a mixture of strange laughter, two people screaming Yes and No, and someone chanting in Spanish.

"619!" they heard someone yell before jumping out of the ground. It looked like Rey Mysterio, only smaller. They watched in pure confusion as he and a small bull started to jump around.

"Maybe we are dead and this is God's way of punishing us?" Cody stated.

"Yes!" A small goat-faced troll yelled at the two of them. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Randy was about to ask something and instead he stepped forward RKO'ing small Daniel Bryan. "I hate that word," he muttered.

"Why was he saying yes? Are we dead?" Cody asked.

Randy sighed, "I hope not," he stated before he heard snickering and watched as a tiny girl skipped around the two of them before hopping up into Randy's arms and kissed him and then jumped down and skipped off.

Cody and Randy stood frozen and Cody looked at Randy, "Should have gotten her number," Randy blinked.

"You have problems," he stated. About to say something else, Randy looks around hearing music had started to play out of nowhere. He sees a sparkly man dancing towards them.

The Good Witch of the North, Fandango looked at both of them and took a long breath before he began to talk very slowly. "Are you two good witches or bad witches?" he asked them slowly as he had started to move his hips.

Randy gave him a look, "Um we're not witches … witches are old and ugly … or Vickie Guerrero," he stated nonchalantly.

Fandango laughed and he looked at the two of them amused.

Randy gave him a look and raised his brow, "What's so funny?"

Fandango looked at them with a smile, "I am Fann … Dannnnnn … Goooooo … the Witch of the North," he stated. "The Little People have called me because a bus has been dropped on the Wicked Witch of the East, Stephanie McMahon; and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East," he stated and they saw two legs sticking out from under the bus.

XXXXX

Later on, they had a celebration to celebrate the death of the Wicket Witch of the East. Randy and Cody stood back watching as AJ ran around skipping to a song and Cody jabbed his arm. "Randy shook his head, "I wanna go home," he sighed.

Then a huge puff of green smoke appeared and Triple H flew over their heads. Sitting on his shovel, he looked down at the group before landing and getting off his shovel. "Who killed my wife? Who killed the Wicket Witch of the East? Answer me, Damn It!"

Fandango looked out at Triple H and shook his head. "Leave them alone."

"So it was you! You killed her! That's not good for business!" he yelled.

"It was an accident." Randy stated looking over at Triple H.

"Accident huh?" he asked, "Well I can cause those too." He stated as he picked up his shovel and pointed it towards them. Hitting Cody, he turned him into a tiny Yorkie. Cody hit the ground and he stood up on his 4 legs and tried to speak but only a tiny yappy bark came out.

Fandango watched as Cody sat down trying to speak which only brought out a series of tiny barks. "Aren't you forgetting the Dazzled heels?" he asked.

Triple H cackled, "The heels! How could I forget about the heels?" Walking over, the legs headed back underneath the bus. "They're gone!"

Randy looked down and raised a brow as he saw two sparkly high heels on each of his feet.

"Give them back!" Triple H stated stomping his foot. Fandango laughed, "You better be gone before someone drops a bus on you." Triple H spun and got back onto his shovel. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." With that he flew away on his shovel, with Motorhead playing in the distance.

Randy blinked before stumbling in the heels and Fandango used his wand to chance the heels to a pair of sparkly wrestling boots. "Just follow the yellow brick road; it will lead you to the Mizard of Oz."

XXXXX

Walking for a few minutes, Randy looked up at two signs and raised a brow. "Which way do we go?" he asked.

"Dude, like that way is a totally cool way. But it's totally pleasant down that way too."

Randy raised a brow, "Can't you make up your mind?" Randy asked RVD who was dressed like a weird scarecrow.

"That's the problem; I don't have a brain,"

Randy looked down at Cody and picked him up. Maybe the Mizard can help you. Come with us," RVD nodded and followed after them after Randy helped him down.

XXXXX

Getting deep into some dense woods, Randy saw a 7 foot figure; RVD and Cody made sure to hide behind Randy. Kane stepped towards them, brought his hands down causing 5 cans to catch fire. RVD stepped over and pulled a joint out of his jacket; lighting it he took a puff and they started to walk again. Seeing a green puff of smoke, they backed up seeing Triple H and Triple H used his shovel to get Randy's title. Kane laughed, "He stole your belt, I bet it's going to Vacant now,"

Randy glared at Kane, "That's not funny; why would you laugh at something like that?"

Kane smiled, "I have no heart." RVD handed the joint to Kane and Kane took a puff before handing it back.

"Dude you should totally come with us to see if the Mizard can give you a heart," RVD stated.

Kane shrugged, "I guess so," he stated and they began to walk again.

XXXXX

The group stopped for water and Kane pointed someone out. "What in the world is that?" he stated seeing a blur of purple, green and pink as something or someone ran by. Kane reached his arm out and dragged John Cena towards them.

"Bologna Fudgin' Mustard; don't sneak up on a guy like that!" he stated looking at the group.

Randy groaned as he ran a hand over his eyes hearing John starting to babble on and on about 5 Moves of Doom and Fan Boos.

"Look we don't need the speech just come with us to meet the Mizard of Oz."

XXXXX

Randy, Cody, RVD, Kane and Cena arrived at the Emerald City. Heading to the gates, the door opened and Zeb Colter looked out at them. He started giving them a speech about America before looking over the odd group and he shook his head. "No one can see the Mizard, not nobody, not no how," he stated. "Please, we need to try to get home," Randy stated, "Fandango sent us here to try to get us home after we killed The Wicked Witch of the East,"

"You killed The Wicked Witch of the East? Why didn't you say so?" he stated letting them in.

Randy stepped in holding Cody and the group walked following the guard; taking them down the corridor that led into a large room. The Mizard turned seeing the group and he smiled as they all began to tell him what they wanted. "I can help you but you will have to bring me The Wicked Witch's shovel,"

XXXXX

Getting to the Wicked Witch's Mansion, Randy led the way in and they started to head in to look around to see if they could find Triple H. Before long, Triple H and his guards were making their way towards the group and they began to fight. Cody jumped up biting Triple H on his butt and growled. Seeing Triple H was distracted, Randy grabbed the shovel and Kane caught Triple H on fire killing him.

XXXXX

Arriving back at the Mizard's Palace, they were taken back and The Mizard lined them all up. Giving them everything that he thought would help them; he stopped at Randy and Cody. "I see you have your belt back," he stated and watched as Kane hugged Randy tightly. He then used Triple H's shovel and turned Cody back into himself. "I don't think I can help you get back home," he stated and Randy gave him a look. Hearing the same music from earlier, they watched as Fandango danced his way in. "Rannnnndy … you have the power to get home. Just click your boots together and say "I will Remember My Lines three times,"

Randy clicked his boots together repeating; "I will Remember My Lines. I will remember my Lines. I will remember my Lines."

XXXXX

Randy blinked his eyes and looked around seeing he was in a hospital room. Seeing Cody in the bed beside him he raised a brow. "Some dream," he mumbled laying back. Getting a look he looked over across the room and saw a pair of sparkly wrestling boots.

Nicole

I changed a few of the characters around, I hope you don't mind. I tried to make it as funny as I could. Hope you like it.


End file.
